The finished sausage products can be obtained by sausage stuffing that particularly includes smashing, seasoning and stuffing salted or unsalted meat into a casing and subsequently poaching (sometimes smoking to a certain extent) the casing. The sausage stuffers have found widespread applications in stuffing of a wide variety of sausage products. After the working pressure of a sausage stuffer is properly regulated, those materials inside the barrel of the sausage stuffer are squeezed out, so that the delicate, coarsely-grained, or minced materials are stuffed into casings through a filling mouth and thus, meat products in manifold forms are produced, such as sausages, cold pork sausages, black puddings, etc. The current sausage stuffers that are commercially available are classified into two categories: manually-operated sausage stuffers and electrically-operated sausage stuffers. It is labor-consuming to operate those manually-operated sausage stuffers in case of high-capacity sausage stuffing, whereas for the electrically-operated ones, manual operation is required to control their working stroke, thereby making their automation become impossible and also leading to burdensome and inconvenient operations.